


Morgan's Introduction

by arizonia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Xenoblade spoilers, general WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally reaching S Support with Shulk, Robin's daughter from the future shows up. This brings up a lot of chaos within the Smash Mansion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes:
> 
> This is meant to be taken as a fic that takes place right after the ending of Heart-to-S Suport but before the beginning of the sequel fics. This mostly introduces Female Morgan to everyone, as well as explaining how she came to be.

* * *

_Morgan's Introduction  
_

It's been a few hours. Only a few hours since Shulk and Robin left for Delfino Isle. Within that time a blonde amnesiac has arrived at Smash Mansion. She had been found by Chrom and claims that she is Robin's child. Not many people in the manor though have encountered her, so this information hasn't been able to spread to anyone other than the Ylisseans.

Robbi is standing with Lucina, Henry, and Chrom as they inspect the child. She doesn't appear to be as old as Lucina is, if anything she appears to be the same age as Robbi's Morgan.

The female tactician sighs unceremoniously. "It's just like my brother to name his child the same thing as mine. Creativity does not seem to run in this family."

"Nya ha, whoever her mother is wasn't smart enough to stop Rob from naming her." Henry adds happily.

"Regardless, it's quite strange that another future child has shown up here." Chrom comments. "There's also the fact she doesn't have her father's hair color. So, this makes the situation of figuring out the other parent a little difficult."

Lucina clears her throat. "Well, I think it's obvious. She has the same sword Shulk does, just a different color."

This entire time Morgan had been standing off to the side impatiently. She did spend a little bit of time inspecting her Monado, but was annoyed she couldn't get it to work. Vague memory of the blade having the ability to open managed to remain intact compared to anything else the blonde should recall. Unfortunately it didn't want to do anything. It's like something, or someone, is inhibiting the power of the sword. Even the cyan blue lights that normally pulsate through the Monado were dim.

An irritated look etches itself in the girl's features as she looks at the Ylisseans and demands they take her to her father. Unfortunately no one is able to do that since Robin left very quickly with Shulk and didn't tell anyone where he was going, just to avoid Dunban. This irritates the small swordswoman because she really wants to talk to him and get some information.

Just on the other side of the wall Palutena has been listening to the conversation. Giggling can be heard as she terms this as her opportunity to try out a bit of magic she's been dying to use. Judging how this child is from the future, it's a good indicator the green haired goddess' plan is going to go very well. Her only problem is going to be locating Shulk and Robin since they left so suddenly, but she thinks she has an idea on where they could have gone.

 _"This is going to be fun."_ The Goddess of Light thinks to herself as she walks away.

* * *

Several more hours pass since Morgan's arrival and her father has yet to return from wherever he decided to go with Shulk. The young swordswoman has gotten incredibly impatient during that time and has been wandering around the manor in hopes of finding some sort of entertainment. On her way to the back courtyard where she was found, she passed by Dunban. She can't place her finger on it, but she feels like she knows him.

"Excuse me sir." The blonde starts, catching the older's attention. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The war veteran stops to look at the small girl and inspects her a bit. "I can't say I know you. Perhaps you have me confused with another?"

A simple shake of the head. "No, I know I know you. Maybe… maybe you have a connection to my mother?"

"What do you mean?"

Quietly Morgan drags out a small ring from a concealed pocket of her cloak, the color is a rose-gold with intricate engravings around it. In the center is a gorgeously ocean blue gem. She carefully gives it to the Homs man and watches as he inspects the jewelry carefully before handing it back.

"Definitely Homs-made, can tell by the craftsmanship and the Ether gem. Whoever bought it certainly went to Gem Man to have it made. But I know I've never seen it before." The raven-haired adult comments. "Besides, it looks extremely old and tarnished. It's been through a lot. Older than you are if I had to take a guess."

The girl looks back at the ring before tucking it into the pocket again. "Can I ask your name?"

"I'm Dunban. And who are you if I may inquire?"

"Morgan. But I also go by Marc. I think I have that name because father named me the exact same thing as my cousin."

"Morgan… such a strange name for a Homs. Well, assuming by the ring I believe you're Homs."

After the small chatter Dunban decides to take his leave. It was interesting to meet the young girl, even if he's extremely curious on what she was talking about in terms of her parents. Mystery surrounded the teen as she seemed to be just as confused as the swordsman. Though, the fact the Ether container around her neck was empty was a little disconcerting.

* * *

Shulk is all snuggled up next to Robin in the Sirena Beach hotel. The blond sighed in content as he rested his head on the other's chest. It has been a long and exciting day for the duo since according to Ylissean customs the two are officially married. Happily the two were resting in each other's arms due to the energy they burned by getting all nice and intimate.

Sunset was coming upon the island quickly and the young swordsman suggested the couple started on their way back to Smash Mansion. An unhappy whine can be heard coming from the mage as he attempts to protest. The silverette was content to spend the rest of the evening at the hotel with his lover and not return until the next day. Going back to the manor was not part of his plans since it basically means he's cutting his 'honeymoon' short today. That, and he didn't feel like putting his pants on again at the moment.

"Come on now Ro, we need to get back before Master Hand yells at us." The seer says as he sits up.

Grumbling can be heard. "I don't want to go back though. Not after what we just finished doing."

A sigh. "Look, I'm going to take a quick bath and we head back afterwards. Ok?"

Robin watches as Shulk stands up and walks to the adjoined bathroom to get washed up. Apparently the mage has no say in the decision and must simply agree to go back to the mansion today. Who knows though, maybe he can convince Dark Pit to go sleep in his twin's room so the silverette and blond can be alone tonight. However, knowing the tactician's luck, it was unlikely it would happen.

The sound of the water being drawn can be heard through the wall as the white-haired mage collects his thoughts. He thinks about which world the two would decide to live in, and how their friends may react to the strange union. There is the fact that both Robin's and Shulk's worlds have evidence of interbreeding between the races, so maybe no one would be surprised? Who knows at this point. All they have to do is wait and see.

* * *

Another hour passes before Shulk and Robin arrive back at the manor. It doesn't appear much had happened while they had been away. In fact, the Mansion was oddly peaceful for this time of evening. Perhaps Pit convinced some of the Smashers to marathon a game series of some sort like he did a while ago. Or maybe 'The Mob' infiltrated through the system again and took over a fighter and everyone is laughing at the chaos. It's hard to tell since there's hardly anyone wandering through the hallways. Yeah, there's some assist trophies walking about like Isabelle, Saki, and Magnus, but the halls are otherwise empty.

The mage is gently leading his companion towards his room as to allow himself to have time alone with his beloved before he wants to go to bed. They did make a stop at Shulk's room to grab the Monado however. On the way the two pass by Morgan as she walks the other way. The mage takes note of the physical similarities between himself and the girl and sees that she has a sword strapped to her back. Other than that he just brushed any thoughts he had of her aside as he just wanted to get back to his room. As he tried to continue walking he noticed that Shulk had stopped moving.

The teen's eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was in a trance. Lips partly slightly, and his breathing quiet and shallow. Attempting to gain his attention, the mage waves his hand in front of the seer's face. No response is received as the the taller remains in his daze. Quietly Robin wonders if his companion is having a vision. He wasn't quite sure since he had never stopped to observe what happens when he does have one.

About a minute passes before the blond shakes his head slightly and presses a hand to his temple. Cautiously he looks behind him before running off to follow Morgan to wherever she is going. The silverette attempts to stop him but groans as he barely misses grabbing the other's sleeve. He hates the thought of running as well due to being slow, but he follows nonetheless.

* * *

The young blonde is standing up on the roof watching the stars come out. Morgan wasn't quite sure why she came up here. All she can recall is seeing a strange vision of her fighting a blond teenager bearing the same sword as her, and her father stepping in to stop them. Perhaps that is her reason, to see if she can truly see the future. It doesn't take long for her to turn around when she hears the door to the roof opening and the sound of clunking boots follows suit.

Both blonds stare in awe at each other as their eyes meet. It doesn't take long for both to grab the hilts of their swords and draw their blades.

Shulk is the first to speak as he activates the Monado. "I don't want to hurt you, so all I ask is for you to tell me who you are, and why you have the Monado."

"I could ask you the same damn thing." Morgan replies as she watches her sword activate as well.

Sighing in contempt the seer lunges forward and attempts a single, simple swing to see if he can actually hurt the young girl. The pacifist side of him was showing as he tried. Unfortunately the swordswoman hopped out of the way and managed to jab her blade into his side. Of course there wasn't any damage due to his Homs blood, but it did surprise the girl to see him unharmed.

"What kind of sword is this!?" The blonde yells as she swings wildly and attempts to cleave open the Monado boy's chest. "How can you not be hurt by something that's suppose to chop things in two!?"

While Morgan was distracted by her blade's 'malfunction', Shulk used this as an opportunity to slash against the younger's chest. The blond's eyes widen as the Monado did absolutely nothing to the girl.

"T-that's impossible." The seer mumbles as he jumps back a ways to avoid getting hit. "W-who are you?!"

Before the swordswoman had a chance to retort Robin slammed open the door and caught the attention of both Morgan and Shulk.

"What are you two doing!?" The tactician shouts. "Why are you fighting here of all places!?"

Shulk let the Monado deactivate as he apologized. "S-sorry Robin."

"R-Robin?" Morgan asks as she watches her own sword deactivates. "Th-then that would mean… father!?"

The blond stops and looks between the pre-teen and his husband in stunned silence. His lip quivers ever so slightly as the information sinks in. Seeing the reaction, the mage quickly rushes over to comfort his lover and explain what's going on. Thankfully the explanation is enough to prevent him from crying, or thinking that Robin betrayed him in some way.

"My only question is this though." The seer says as he looks at the girl. "If you're Ro's child, but have immunity to the Monado, meaning you have Homs blood, who's your mother?"

Without saying anything the youngest fishes into her pocket and drags out the ring. "Perhaps this could help you figure out who it might be."

The Heir to the Monado takes the jewelry in his hand and inspects it. He gasps slightly as he traces over the tarnished engravings and the scratched gem in the center. Cautiously he places the ring in the palm of his left hand to compare it to the ring Robin gave him today as a wedding gift. Indeed the two are one in the same, even if it's obvious one is very old.

"Morgan, this is my ring." Shulk comments quietly as he hands the ring back over. "Maybe through some act of twisted fate I'm your other parent? At least legally. Judging on your hair color it's plausible Fiora acted as a surrogate. That's the only explanation I can come up with on how you have Homs blood, even if you're Robin's child."

The blonde stares back at the ring and the couple without a word. Swiftly the girl brushes past the two males in irritation. She refuses to say any more as the seer calls out to ask how she got the ring she possesses since it's unmistakably his.

A tender hand is placed on the swordsman's shoulder as the mage shakes his head. Ushering his lover towards the door he attempts to explain how the girl had the ring, and to why she is in fact Robin's child. Unfortunately this only confuses the Homs teen more as he attempts to understand the situation and this fateful encounter.

As the duo enter the stairwell the blond looks at his silverette companion with worry flashing in his eyes. Without as much as a word the swordsman grabs the tactician's wrist and pulls him along down the stairs to quickly reach the third floor.

* * *

After arriving at Robin's room and locking the door, Shulk finally releases his grip of the other.

"Shulk? Are you ok?" The mage asks worriedly. "You've been acting strange all day."

A simple shake of the head. "I've been having a lot of visions today Robin. The most in the last few months. I think Alvis is trying to tell me something."

"Alvis? Who in Naga's name is that?"

Without answering the question directly the seer removes his sword from his back and closes his eyes. Brown eyes watch as the sword glows in a majestic lavender light. In front of him appears a silver-haired man with purple eyes and a key around his neck. He can't place why, but something about this man just rubs Robin the wrong way.

"Ro. This is Alvis." The blond says. "He's a friend of mine."

Not buying the explanation, the mage attempts to figure out what's going on. "A friend? There is a _man_ that apparently _lives in your sword_. I'm sure he's more than a friend."

Alvis calmly places a hand to his chest and bows his head. "Worry not Robin about my relation to Shulk. All that matters is that I am the Monado." His voice is calming and slow, his words laced with truth, even if he did seem slightly robotic or stiff.

A light chuckle can be heard from Shulk. "I'm sorry about not telling your earlier Ro. I just didn't think it was necessary to introduce Alvis since he's just the Homs form of my sword."

"By extension I am also the one that provides him with his visions in battle. Since it is otherwise impossible for him to receive a vision on a whim."

The silverette mage huffs out a cheek in irritation. He doesn't quite trust the mysterious lavender-clad male. Yet, a small part of him says to trust him considering this is someone from Shulk's world and overall Homs are fairly peaceful. Gently he sighs and attempts to remain friendly with the grey-haired adult. A few minutes of idle chatter passes before the blond swordsman clears his throat quietly to get his friend's attention.

"I need to ask something Alvis. I've been getting a lot of visions today. Did something happen and you're trying to warn me?" Shulk asks quietly.

Alvis says nothing as he shifts his gaze from the Homs teen to the Monado itself. Quietly he goes and picks it up to hand it back to the heir.

"Morgan is not to come into contact with this blade." He states simply yet firm. "I also advise against you going to Ylisse. That will cause the future that the girl is from to happen again."

"But Alvis… she has a Monado already."

"I am aware. Her's is greatly weakened though. It is unable to function at it's full capacity due to not only her age, but also the trauma that caused her amnesia."

The white-haired mage stomps over to the other. "Alright you. I need to know what all you know about my daughter. And what difference does it make if we go to Ylisse or Bionis?!"

Cold lavender eyes stare back at chestnut brown, as if looking into the soul. "Well, do you think the future belongs to you and Shulk? Or is it in the hands of your child?"

"What does that mean?! You can't answer my question with a question!"

Robin attempts to pry more information out of Alvis but ultimately failed as the silver-haired man disappeared again, presumably to go back into the Monado. The sound of an annoyed sigh can be heard as Shulk looks over to his partner and sees him pinching the bridge of his nose in absolute irritation. Quietly the swordsman sets his blade close to the door of the room before going back to his husband. Sensing the tension in the room he starts to gently massage the tactician's shoulders in hopes of getting him to relax.

"What is with that man Shulk? I don't like him." The shorter says as he relaxes into the touch.

The Homs teen moves his hands to his lover's neck as he speaks. "He's a seer Ro, and much more powerful than me. If he receives a vision he can see most of the possible paths fate can take."

The Ylissean grumbles as the two make their way to the bed so the older can sprawl out and allow the blond's hands work their magic. Perhaps he can worry about the 'warning' he and his husband just got some other time. Right now is the time for the two to relax.

* * *

 

About two weeks pass since Morgan's arrival. Samus is up early to get some early morning stretching in with Miss Fit before her first match later on today. However, as she changes into her jogging outfit she turns to see Shulk huddled over the trash can. Red stains his cheeks like a fever, but he's also incredibly pale. The blond is clutching at his stomach as he shakes.

"You… ok there kid?" The bounty hunter asks quietly as she kneels next to the swordsman and rubs his back. "You look sick as a dog."

The poor Homs teen shakes his head. "I feel that sick. My stomach… it's nothing but cramps… I just feel immensely nauseous."

That was a sign the boy needed to be taken to the infirmary. Tenderly the blonde scoops the other into her arms and carefully carries him away. Although even the slightest bounce from the older's step makes the seer groan in pain. His nausea absolutely horrid and it takes a lot of his will to keep himself from getting sick again as he attempts to curl more into his roommate.

* * *

Nurse Joy is calmly milling about the infirmary as she patiently waits for patients to come in. She is a little surprised though to see Samus walk in with Shulk in her arms. Whimpers can be heard as the swordsman is set onto one of the beds. His hands are still on his midabdomen as he attempts to keep still.

"Samus, what's going on?" The pink-haired nurse asks as she starts wrapping a blood pressure cuff around the teen's arm and resting a pulse meter on his finger.

The bounty hunter shrugs as she ties up her hair loosely. "No clue. I was about to head out for late-morning training when I saw the kid here all huddled up over a trash can."

Joy nods as she goes to fetch the doctor. Concern is evident in the blonde's face as she takes a seat next to her roommate. Patiently she waits for the nurse to return with Dr. Mario.

Without much urgency the doctor takes all the proper vital measurements and writing down notes. He calmly sets down his clipboard before asking Shulk what exactly is wrong. Gently he rubs his chin as the Homs teen explains that just this morning he woke up extremely nauseous and has been trying his hardest to keep himself from throwing up on an empty stomach. The seer also explains how his stomach has been cramping up today and is causing a lot of pain.

The brunette physician strokes his mustache for a second as he thinks. "Call me-a farfetched. But, I believe you-a need a pregnancy test."

"BUT I'M A MALE! Males can't have babies!" Shulk screams in a panic.

Samus groans and walks out the door. "Looks like I need to go punch a bird."

As the bounty hunter briskly leaves the infirmary. She didn't even really pay attention to the fact that Magnus had been standing there listening to most of the conversation. The mercenary stares back into the room for a brief second to see Nurse Joy explain the test to the seer before turning around to wander away.

* * *

Off in another part of the manor Robin is sitting with Chrom at the bi-weekly "Dad Meeting". Huddled around the poker table with these two is Olimar, Bowser, Riki, and Meta Knight. They were mostly passing the time as they waited for Dunban to show up. He was late as usual.

Robin glances nervously around for a second as he checks his cards. "I have the sudden feeling someone wants to punch me."

"You know." Chrom begins as he places down his chips, ignoring his friend. "I'm concerned with the fact Lucina might be interested in someone here in the Mansion. And it's not Morgan."

Meta Knight places down a few chips after setting down his cards. "I think you just need to let your little girl grow up your Lordship."

A couple minutes of silence pass as everyone either folds or busts that hand.

Olimar squints at his cards before folding. "I wonder what is taking Mr. Dunban so long."

At that point an extremely loud, and extremely angry, sounding yell of Robin's name resonated through the hall. Clearly the voice was of the Homs adult, and it was easy to tell he was beyond ticked off at the tactician.

Riki leaps and cowers on Bowser's head at the noise. "Daddypon DunDun is angry! He like ravenous orluga!"

"And now I have the feeling I'm about to be killed. See you!" The silverette says as he bolts out of the room as fast as his feet could take him.

The remaining group of fathers stare blankly at the doorway that the mage just rushed out of before shrugging off the incident and going back to their game.

* * *

Just a few minutes prior to the blood curdling scream Dunban had been briskly walking to where the meeting was since he was fully aware he was late. Along the way he saw Magnus talking to Pit about something. He really didn't care though what they were talking about, both were on his bad side at the current moment.

The mercenary had his arms folded as he spoke. "So yeah, your goddess did a thing angel face."

"She did… what? Wait… oh, I think I know what you're talking about." The angel captain replies. "As far as I know I'm not pregnant, and Pittoo hasn't come rushing to me yet that something's wrong with him. So who is it?"

At the sound of Lady Palutena making someone get pregnant and the question of who being posed already, the war veteran stops and looks at the others. Both took notice of his presence and waited for him to speak.

"I am morbidly curious. Who exactly did the Goddess of Light impregnate?" The raven-haired Homs asks.

Magnus cracks a joint in his neck before speaking. "She decided to get blondie pregnant."

"There are multiple blonds in this estate you wanker. Which one is it? Princess Peach? Samus? _Link?_ "

"Your kid, Shulk." The mercenary replies casually. "The goddess got him knocked up."

Pit quirks an eyebrow as he sees the war veteran clench his fist and electric sparks begin to dance down his hand. Blood seems to be at boiling point in Dunban at this revelation of the Homs teen being pregnant.

The war veterans voice is so loud he's sure anyone and everyone could hear him. " _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_ "

Yep, he's mad.


End file.
